A Week of Torture
by vonniebeth
Summary: Henry bets Natalie she can't go a week without swearing. Please read and review!


**okay, this is just something that came into my brain while doing homework (if you can't tell, when I do homework, I'm never fully engaged). I'm tired, it's not a long weekend (school ate up Labor Day Weekend) and I am so behind in updating. I promise to update some stories soon. If not before I go to bed, then later on. But right now, it's 2 AM and I'm out of my back-up energy (thanks a lot, school). Please review**

_Sunday_

"FUCK! NOT AGAIN!" Natalie yelled as she stared at her computer screen.

Henry groaned. "What is it now?" he sighed.

"Well, I failed another English test and you know how it is at home."

"Nat, I believe you swear too much."

"So?"

"So, I bet you can't go 1 week without swearing."

"What happens if I win?"

"That depends. What do you want?"

"I wanna have sex with you!"

Henry froze. "Uh…" he sighed. "Okay. If that's what you want, but you have to go exactly one week. But, if you lose, you're not allowed to kiss me for a month."

Natalie gasped. "But Henry!"

"No buts, Natalie."

"Aw, man. Well, okay. I WILL win this."

"We'll see. The bet starts now!"

"Damn."

"Natalie!"

"Uh, damn as in 'dams are made out of wood'?"

"That is your only warning."

"Okay. No swearing. I got this!"

_Monday_

"GOOD MORNING, NATALIE!" Henry yelled from outside at 6 in the morning.

Natalie woke up slowly, noticed the time and groaned. "Henry!" she yelled. "Why are you waking me up at fu-"

"What were you going to say?"

"At fudge ripple ice cream 6 in the morning?"

"That's what I thought. Well, I figured you could get up early so we can finish studying for that AP Government exam."

"Do we have to?"

"Nat?"

"Okay." She quickly got dressed, ran downstairs and let Henry inside reluctantly. "So, what sort of shit…" Henry glared at Natalie. "Shitake is on this test?"

"Uh, I don't think fungus is involved with this test, but this is supposed to be covering everything we learned."  
"Joy. I regret this."

"Forget regret and study!"

_Tuesday_

"I'm impressed," Henry said. "So far, you have gone 48 hours without swearing. Do you feel any better?"

"No. I feel horrible!" Natalie yelled. "All my emotions are bottled up inside me and I can't let them out unless I swear. How the hell… Hellman's Mayo is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Jeez, Nat. I'm sorry. I was really, really hoping that maybe you were more cool, calm and collected now that you've been swearing less."

"Yeah, well I don't! Maybe you should go a week without pot."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Well, since I haven't been swearing, I've become more angry!"

"Nat, it's okay. Look, only 5 more days left…"

"That's gonna be torture!"

"No it won't! You'll be fine."

Natalie sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry about telling you to quit pot."

"Don't be. I think you might actually be right."

_Wednesday_

"Another day, another nickel," Natalie muttered as she went to her locker. She started going through her books when a few freshmen bumped into her. "Jeez-us fudge! What's wrong with you dumbass…" Henry tapped her shoulder. "Dumb asphalts!"

"Nat, this isn't going so well, is it?" Henry asked.

"What do you think? You started this. I'm only trying cuz I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't lose me. Look, I love you, and I'm only doing this cuz, well… swearing can make you have a bad reputation. Ask anyone."

"Okay." Natalie stopped a random guy in the hallway and said, "Does swearing give you a bad reputation?"

The guy shifted his wire-rimmed glasses and shuddered. "I… I guess so," he muttered before running away from Natalie.

"I'll take that as a definitely. Okay, from now on, no more swearing… and no more attempted swearing either. This will be a piece of pie!"

_Sunday again_

"Okay, Nat," Henry said. "Only 30 more seconds left in the bet."

"I got this," Natalie said for what must've been the thousandth time that week. "Seriously, 30 seconds will be nothing. There is nothing to stop me from winning this…"

"Hey, Nat!" Dan called. "Your mother is on the phone. She wants to talk to you!"

"What? After all this time, she chooses to call now? THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Immediately, Natalie's hand flew over her mouth. She looked at Henry. "Did 30 seconds pass before I said that?"

"Try 12," Henry sighed. "Sorry, Nat."

"Damn it. Does this mean I have to go a month without kissing you?"

"Yep."

"Aw, come on, Henry. You can't do that to me. Please?" Natalie made a puppy-dog face. "Please, Henry?"

Henry sighed. "I'm beginning to pity you… but I am a man, and a man does not go back on his word. Bye."

"Henry, no! Can't we just kiss once before this goes into effect?"

"It went into effect when you called your mom a fucking bitch."

Natalie sighed angrily. "Well, I'm not perfect. Who the hell wants to be perfect?"

Henry put his hand on her shoulder. "You're not perfect, that's true, but you're perfect enough for me."

"Are all bets off?"

"Absolutely not."

"Damn. This is going to be a long month."


End file.
